


Gala

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Mark is bowled over by his wife.





	Gala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/gifts).



> Written for the lovely angelofdarkness who has helped me through my exams. Hope you enjoy.

Britta was sitting in their hotel room, nervously applying her lipstick. She’d had her hair and make-up done and looked extremely elegant. However, the butterflies in her stomach didn’t help put her at ease about tonight.

Her husband Mark, had won the Formula 1 Championship and it was the gala tonight, where he was due to collect his trophy. Normally one for keeping out of the spotlight, Britta had agreed to attend.

“Britta are you ready? Wow.” Mark froze when he poked his head around the door. She looked breath-taking.

“Yes, I think so.” She replied, standing up and giving a twirl. She was dressed in a Jenny Packham dress and shawl. It was a very natural but beautiful look.

“I… you… wow.” Mark stumbled, taking her hand. “You look amazing.” He said, kissing her head.

“Thank you.” She blushed and looked down at her body. “I wanted to make an effort to see my husband collect his championship trophy.”

He grinned and gave her a gentle kiss. “I’m glad you are.”

She chuckled and kissed him back. “Love you Mark.”

“Love you too.” He grinned, glad she was with him.


End file.
